


Bad Dreams

by Jaylee96



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylee96/pseuds/Jaylee96
Summary: (Hello! This is my first fic, ever. Please go easy on me, I suck at summaries in general...XD Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy :D





	Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams

Turning to Fenris as he started to struggle in his sleep, Hawke gently touched him. "Fenris. It's a bad dream. Wake up." It was unusual for Fenris to have nightmares when he sleeps with Hawke, so maybe something was troubling him. "Fenris..." Hawke called out softly.  
  
Fenris woke with a start, his markings glowed up the room. His eyes frantically scanned the room, searching for the nonexsisting threat. Hawke waited until Fenris calmed down. "Sorry. It was about before, the time when we met my sister. How she turned on me, and led Denarius right to me, us." Fenris shook his head as if to shake the thoughts and met Hawke's eyes.  
  
"It's okay. You can still talk about it. I will listen." Hawke said with a small smile. Opening his arms, he didn't expect Fenris to actually go into them, so it surprised him when that's just what the elf did. "This is new."  
  
The elf blushed just slightly. "You were offering so I took it." He said simply. "You already know the story, so there's no use in talking about it." Fenris looked away and started talking despite what he said seconds earlier. "It seemed so real. The dream. Like I was really back there. Still fighting for my freedom. Still wanting revenge." Fenris seemed to look at nothing in particular as Hawke started rubbing up and down the elf's arms, sometimes tracing the markings Denarius had put on Fenris. Ever so slightly, they started to glow in response to Hawke's touch. "Why does that happen?" Fenris asked, mentioning the slight glow.  
  
"You are safe now. That's all that matters." Hawke said, brushing his lips across Fenris's temple. Continuing his touching, Hawke shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe it's the voice of your affection for me." He grinned down at the elf and watch the dull glow start to brighten up. "Maybe I was right." Looking at Fenris, Hawke licked his lips, giving a little half smile.  
  
With his cheeks feeling a little feverish, Fenris looked away again. Not long later, he looked up at Hawke and pulled him down into a kiss. "Maybe you are right." The male challenged, smiling at Hawke. "Or maybe its because you're a mage and lyrium just reacts to you." He said pulling back a little.  
  
Hawke shook his head. "We can see if that's the case. We can go to Anders's clinic tomorrow..." Before Hawke could finish that, Fenris turned away, almost as if he were pouting.  
  
"I wont have that mage touch me with a ten foot pole, let alone his fingers. Wont happen." The elf said with venom. "Not even Merrill will touch me. I forbid anyone to touch me but you." Looking back up at Hawke, Fenris didn't even have enough time to protest before Hawkes mouth was back on his. Instinctively, Fenris put his arms around Hawkes neck, allowing the male to take control for a bit before he made his own move.  
  
Hawke pulled away before Fenris could do anything. "See? I was right. There's no need for another mage to touch you. Your markings speak for themselves." Motioning to Fenris's now fully glowing markings, his smile turned into a smirk. "Why would the rest of them react if I was only touching your arm?"  
  
"Shut up." Was Fenris's only reply. "You were right then. Happy?" Another kiss followed that sentence. This time, the elf was ready for the welcome assult. Flipping the two, Fenris stradled Hawke's body and pulled away from the kiss. "I guess that's your answer." Smiling a little at Hawke, Fenris trailed his fingertips down the creases of Hawke's body.  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game, elf." Hawke said with no heat, just desire as he shuddered beneath Fenris's touch. Grinning Fenris's markings flared up, Hawke watched the male continue down.  
  
"One I know all too well." Fenris murmured, lust clear in his voice. "I don't see how that has stopped me before." The last part seemed to be the male talking to himself. Scooting backwards, almost onto Hawke's semi-flaccid member, Fenris looked up at Hawke. "You've finally learned to let me do what I wish. Good boy, Hawke."  
  
Hawke was silent as Fenris continued with what he was doing. A few moments later he spoke up. "Me, a good boy? Think again Fenris." Moving almost too fast for the elf to react, Hawke grasped Fenris's shoulders and flipped them again. "Maybe I dont want you to have the more advantageous position." Kissing down the other males jaw and up to his ears, Hawke pulled back slightly as he heard Fenris's small gasp of breath. The glow of his markings dimmed a little, but Hawke knew that they would become brighter before the night was over with.  
  
"I'll get you back." Fenris promised as he pulled Hawke closer and brought his hips up to show Hawke his growing need. "Just when you think you win." He continued, pressing his mouth back on Hawkes.  
  
Ready for Fenris's move, Hawke trailed his hand down the elf's chest, then even further down to his growing erection. "I don't think you'd be able to talk once I have you." Grinning at the male below him, Hawke pushed his hand down into Fenris's loincloth, touching the head of the elf's member, Fenris shuddered. "See? Speechless now." Hawke said huskily, firmly grasping the hardening flesh before stroking it just once, teasing the poor male.  
  
The elf tensed a bit, his hips moving on their own accord, slightly thrusting in Hawke's palm. Not saying a word, Fenris bit his lip, making sure that no sounds escaped his throat. Once he was calm, he looked into Hawke's eyes. "So you're going to play like that." He said, a statement of fact. "Then perhaps I too will play dirty." Moving his hand down Hawke's body, Fenris did just what Hawke did and grasped his hardening erection. Hawke hissed at the touch, but held still.  
  
Looking over Fenris's face, Hawke grinned and let go of his member. "Okay. I'll play even dirtier." Smirking up at the elf, Hawke kissed Fenris's lips briefly and started trailing kisses down his body. Cutting his eyes up to look at the male beneath him, Hawke was pleased to see Fenris's expression of surprise at what Hawke was about to do. As he got to his destination, he felt the elf tense up. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Hawke couldn't help but wink up at Fenris, knowingly that he'd take it as a joke.  
  
Fenris looked away a little before looking back at Hawke. "I have no worries, I know you wont hurt me." Feeling his own cheeks get a bit hotter, Fenris shook his head, not wanting to watch Hawke do what he was about to do. He just felt like the roles were reversed. That he should be taking care of Hawke, not the other way around. At least that's what he had to do with...  
  
"Oi, stop thinking." Hawke demanded as he took Fenris's length into his mouth. Knowing that Fenris was more than likely to buck up at the sensation, Hawke was ready and effortlessly evaded the thrust upward. Doing what he had read in books that Anders had given him, he soon had Fenris writhing on the bed, just as he had planned. Taking the throbbing staff out of his mouth, he swallowed the spit and precum that had accumulated and looked up at the flushed elf. "What's wrong?" He asked innocently.  
  
Fenris didn't answer the human's question, all he did was cut his eyes at Hawke and tried to steady his breathing. He felt so close too! But then Hawke had stopped. Calming down a little, Fenris licked his lips. "Stop acting all innocent." Was all he could think of saying. "You clearly know what is wrong." Hawke had tried playing around before, but they could never hold back, the heat taking ahold of them before they could stop it. Apparently that's what Hawke wanted to do this time. Well, two could play at this game. Using all his strength, Fenris made sure to flip them back over where Fenris was on top of Hakwe, looking down at him, the usual smrik on his face.  
  
Hawke smirked right back at Fenris. "What are you going to do, elf?" He teased as he watched Fenris grab Hawkes pants and pull them off. "You think you can do what I did?" Hawke knew that taunting the elf would just egg him on more, so that's what he did.  
  
Fenris shook his head and grinned up at Hawke just a little sadness etched into his features. "I dont think, I know I can." Then proceeded to put Hawke into his mouth, unfazed by what he had just said. Not meaning to, Hawke felt his hips go up rather hard, but he be damned if Fenris didn't handle that beautifully. Paying attention to the underside of the head, Fenris felt pleasure bloom in his chest at Hawke's expression. Taking Hawke out of his mouth, Fenris smirked. "See. I am rather skillful."  
  
Hawke failed to stop the flinch at what the elf said. It was the same thing that Denarious had said before the group killed him and his lackys. "And you're mine. I won't let anyone have you no matter what. Even if you want to leave on day, I'll just tie you up and never let you go." He knew that he was being cheesy and a little embarrassed, but Hawke meant every word.  
  
"And I would do the same with you. The Maker wouldn't even be able to separate me from you. I can't imagine a life without you in it anymore Hawke." Fenris said boldly, heat still in his voice.  
  
Hawke couldn't help but stop Fenris when he tried to go back to what he was previously doing. "I want you. I can't hold back much longer." When Hawke was about to get up, Fenris shook his head and reached for the oil that they kept inside the drawer of the nightstand. "What are you planning, wolf?"  
  
As Fenris opened the bottle, he heard Hawke call him his pet name. Normally he would rip out anyone's heart at the name, but with Hawke calling him that... A flash of lust flooded through his body as he poured some of the oil on his fingers. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Moving his body so that he was kneeling above Hawke, Fenris, rather shamefully, moved his oiled fingers behind him. Underneath him, he felt Hawke's chest rumble in a poorly held back groan. Smirking, he glanced at Hawke as he slipped one finger in carefully. At the sensation, Fenris heard his breathing catch in his throat, making him gasp.  
  
Hawke couldn't believe what his elf was doing. This was the first time that Fenris had prepared himself without Hawke's help. Heart pounding in his chest, he tried his best not to hinder the elf's progress. Feeling Fenris put a hand on Hawkes chest, he looked up and watched as Fenris slipped another finger inside himself. "Very dangerous game indeed, Fenris." Hawke's voice was shot, almost inaudible by how husky his voice sounded. "I need to be inside you now." Grabbing Fenris's hips, he lightly ground himself against the male, a groan slipping from his lips.  
  
"Impatient oaf." Fenris muttered as he finished his task. Grabbing Hawke's erection from beind him, Fenris used the rest of the oil that was on his hand to slick it up so he wouldn't feel any discomfort. "Fine then, I'm ready." As Hawke was about to flip them again, Fenris steeled himself not to move an inch. "No. Today is my turn." He said forcefully and pushed Hawke back onto the bed. Scooting backwards, Fenris positioned the head against his entrance and slowly went down.  
  
Feeling his erection fill Fenris, Hawke shuddered along with the elf. Looking up at the male above him, Hawke smiled as the markings kept their dim glow. Hawke smiled as he noticed and tried to stay still, keeping his excitement at bay so Fenris wouldn't be in pain. A few moments later, Hawke couldn't help but look up at at his little wolf. "I'm glad that I kept whittling away at your defenses." Smilng slightly, Hawke moved his hand to Fenris's member and swept a finger down the shaft. Fenris shuddered at the feeling and bucked his hips, causing him to gasp at the abrupt movement.  
  
"Tease." Was all Fenris said before he started moving slightly. The sensations were still new, though he had done this before, when he was a slave. All they wanted was to find their own pleasure, Fenris be damned. Not that he would have enjoyed it anyway. He hated the mage's touch. It was all lost to irony now, almost ten years later and here he was, back into a mage's arms. This particular mage was different though. Hawke had proved it time and time again.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Hawke asked, moving a hand to touch Fenris's face. The markings glowed brighter at the touch. Feeling a little relieved at the response, he moved his hips a little, teasing the elf's shaft more. He needed to get Fenris's mind off of whatever was bothering him. Hawke knew that it was probably flashbacks of the past, it always seemed to come back at this point.  
  
Fenris just shook his head. "It's nothing. As it will stay." Shuddering at Hawke's movements, the elf put his hands on the males chest. Focusing on moving where it feels best for Hawke out of habit, Fenris bit the inside of his lip to keep sounds from coming out. Though hearing Hawke's heavy breathing, Fenris grinned down at him. "Enjoying yourself mage?"  
  
Letting the elf have his way in changing the topic for the time being, the mage grinned. "As much as you are enjoying yourself. But we'll both feel much better in a little bit." Hawke moved his hips a little, teasing the elf yet again. Fenris murmured in Arcanum at the sharp feeling as the mage looked up at him and smiled at the reaction. "I'm going to flip you over." Hawke told Fenris as he pulled the elf to his chest and flipped them to where Hawke was on top of him.  
  
The fast movements made Fenris gasp and shiver as Hawke pushed back inside the elf slowly, still in that teasing pace. Moving his hips to entice the mage, Fenris smirked. "Stop teasing and go faster." The elf's voice was gravel at this point. Lustfilled and almost wanton, Fenris wrapped his legs around Hawke. He tried to bring his hips closer to the mage's but Hawke seemed to do his damned to tease the elf. "Annoying oaf." He muttered, looking away, squeezing himself around Hawke, trying to tease him.  
  
"If you want to go faster, you'll have to move yourself." The male smirked and swept his finger over the tip of Fenris's shaft, wiping away the fluid that had accumulated there. As Hawke's breath hitched at the wolfs teasing, he heard Fenris laugh at him. Just as Hawke was about to say something, the elf started moving, slowly forward and back at first.  
  
Fenris let out a groan, his markings lighting up the whole room now. He had to go faster. Angling for his prostate, Fenris looked down at Hawke. "Flip us over, fuck me Hawke." He commanded wontonly, pulling all the way out on a moan and moving to the other side of the bed, waiting for Hawke. When he didn't automatically start to move to Fenris, the elf started playing with himself, not hitting the good spots on purpose, but good enough. "Hawke..." He groaned, stroking slowly.  
  
Hawke couldn't believe his eyes. What was Fenris, his Fenris, doing so shamelessly? With a growl, the mage got up and knelt over his wolf. "You asked for it." He said with a grin before moving Fenris's legs apart, revealing the red bud of his entrance. Hawke groaned almost silently as Fenris braced himself for the powerful thrust that he was about to get. Positioning himself against Fenris's opening, Hawke entered in one swift thrust, causing both of them to groan.  
  
"Oh, Hawke." Fenris heard himself say and felt his cheeks go hot the moment he realized what he had said. Moving his legs, he wrapped them around Hawke's body, thrusting his hips in tune with Hawke's thrusts. Little gasps and moans of pleasure escaped the elf as Hawke smiled on top of him. "Hawke..." Fenris gasped as he felt his release build up and fast.  
  
Hawke groaned in response and started going faster as his hand grasped around his elf's shaft, stroking it. "Come for me Fenris." He whispered in his wolf's ear, all husky from his own release approaching. It didn't take long for either of them to climax. Looking at the elf as they came, hot jets shooting and landing on Fenris's tan chest, the markings glowed brighter than Hawke thought possible. "My wolf." Hawke sighed, content as he thrust once more and then slowly pulled out, trying not to hurt Fenris.  
  
Fenris was panting beneath Hawke, trying to catch his breath from the power release he had. Closing his eyes, he laid his arm over his eyes. Always, after Hawke and Fenris was finished, those damned memories laid before him. If only he could go back...  
  
"Stop. Look at me, love." Hawke said gently, pulling his elf towards him, wrapping Fenris up in his embrace. "I am right here. You aren't going anywhere, I'll be damned if you even try." Looking down at Fenris, Hawke smirked and kissed the elf deep on his lips. "I love you, my passionate wolf."  
  
Fenris looked up at Hawke, feeling his heart swell, actually swell, upon looking at the male. "I love you too Hawke. Like I said before, I can't imagine a world without you in it." He laid his head on Hawke's arm and breathed in the males scent.  
  
"And you don't have to." Hawke reassured, keeping his hold on the elf as his eyes fell shut and he fell asleep, still holding Fenris.


End file.
